


The creatures born

by Jitter_Bug



Category: my own fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitter_Bug/pseuds/Jitter_Bug
Summary: What exactly is happening here?





	The creatures born

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I worked on for a class assignment... there might be a few errors so please don’t mind them, I know where they are but I don’t wanna go through and find them.  
Enjoy!!

Moving herself closer in the corner of her dull and gloomy room, she positioned her arms so that they encased her figure in a poor attempt to hide away from the danger that lurked outside her room. She could hear it, she could hear it rummaging through the items around her comfy residence. It was pushing and pulling everything in its path with alarming ease, as if it was used to causing so much chaos and fright, as if she wasn’t the first one that suffered from this monster, the beast knew what to do to put someone one edge. She could hear the aforementioned creature making it’s way down the dimly lit corridor, each step heavy and calculating in such a teasing way that it terrified the young woman. The thing obviously wanted the fear, panic and helplessness to seep deep into its victims bones, wanting to terrify and scar the puny mortal to the core. 

Her body trembled to the tune of the creatures nails dragging along the wall as it sauntered down the cold hallway, a small tapping noise created by the claws of the monster every other step. The young woman coward into the corner even more, pressing herself against the wall as far as she could, and hoped that by some miracle she’d be able to sink right through the wall. Away from this situation, this feeling. She could hear it slowly approaching, dragging it’s claws the entire way. What did this thing want? Why was she wanted by this creature? She was only able to enjoy a few minutes of peace out in her living room before she caught a glimpse of this pitch black figure that seemed to stand completely still and stare at her from the darkest part in her home before she got enough nerves to run to her room to hide. Recalling her face to face encounter with it a few minutes ago, she was struck frozen with fear once more, the thought of it alone able to paralyze her. 

Remembering not being able to do anything but stare at the intruder, taking in its whole appearance. Pitch black solid figure with no noticeable features, little black specks coming off the head, like rising embers from a burning flame. It’s claws misty taking a sharp form able to send a chill of fear down anyone’s spine. Her thoughts started to spiral out of control, how could she manage to get out of this situation? How could she help herself to calm down enough to think? Could she even get out of this situation? 

Her breath stopped. She could feel something else out in the hallway, this presence seemed different than the other. The feeling this one brought upon her was one of utter despair and sadness, as if the air around it was polluted. It was hard to breathe now, why were there two of them? What do they want? Why are they there? It’s hard to breathe. 

The tapping finally reached the door after what seemed like hours, when in reality it was just a few minutes. The suspense of its arrival seemed to draw out the time of its approach. The entire time frame of the creature stalking down the hall, brought upon the woman a great amount of dread. But with the new added presence, her entire state of mind was drowned in fear and despair. This second creature was different than the first, in that this one brought upon her a whole new feeling than the first, but the creatures complimented each other in creating the worst possible feeling ever. 

The wooden floor behind the closed door leading to her room, creaked, Signaling the arrival of the beasts. The tapping from the walls earlier could now be heard on the door, periodically the creature would stop for a moment just drag it’s claws from the top of the door to a little below the center, she assumed this was as far as the thing could reach. She could still feel the overwhelming presence of the other, but it didn’t seem to do much outside of filling her with dread and sadness. Lost in her own thoughts about how she could possibly do to escape this situation, escape her home, she didn’t notice the handle on her door to her bedroom rattle and shake until it turned into harst rattling. 

Panic. She felt nothing but fear and panic seep deep into her existence, her entire body frozen as tears made their way to her eyes. She sprung to her feet and rushed to grab the chair from her computer desk, dragging it to the door and placing it snug under the doorknob in a decent attempt at preventing her trespassers from reaching their goal. She backed away from the door while keeping an eye on it in hopes that the door and chair would help her in keeping the things away from her. 

Her knees gave out. She stared in shock and alarm at the sight in front of her. One of them had breached her hastily put together barrier, but not by brute force. No. It seeped under the door, it’s misty form sliding under the door with unnerving ease. She couldn’t stop these things even if she wanted to. She sat and watched, paralyzed in horror as the misty puddle in front of her began to rise up and take on a hazy appearance. 

Just like the first one, this one didn’t have any noticeable features in her dimly lit room. It didn’t really have much of anything. Unlike the other creature, this one didn't have much of a solid form, instead it was just a confusing misty figure. The mist rolling off of it in waves, surrounding the thing like a never ending water ripple. She stared at it in shock and somehow found the courage to speak “what are you? Who are you?” But she didn’t get a response, instead the hazy figure shuffled over to the door leaving ripples of mist in its wake. This one seemed less aggressive than the other. 

She stared in awe as the creature engulfed the chair and watched as it slowly disintegrated inside its misty body. She got pulled out of her daze when she heard the chilling click of the doorknob finally turning and the door being pushed open. Carefully yet quickly she scrambled back away from the intuding creature, the intimidating beast moved away from the door and closed it with its lengthy arm and sealing the room shut with a frightening click. She could do nothing but stare at the beasts in fright, shaking ever so slightly as she brings her arms up to her chest and rubs her wrist in her hand, trying to calm herself down. 

The solid figure moved closer to the frail and trembling human till it stood right in front of her and stared at her with its blank face. The look a like embers of a dying flame still rising from its head and giving it a calming yet scary appearance. Somehow she found the nerve to speak up and asked the monsters “What are you?” once again getting nothing but silence. Until the faceless one made something close to a smile and tilted its head staring at the human while the misty creature came up behind it. The faceless one pointed to itself and then his companion, his ‘smile’ growing bigger, the creature then pointed to the girl.  
. . . . . . “We are you”


End file.
